Smile
by CaptiveFaRaMiRheart
Summary: The imprints of a departed one remains. In a Halloween mood, I give you this spiritual fic.


"Smile"

A/N: In the spirit of Halloween, here is a little fic dealing with a soul who had an unfinished business to attend to.

The marriage, the honeymoon, the return to Gondor, and the announcement of a baby all within a matter of two months. Time was going fast, and for the first time, Faramir, former captain, was content with everything in his life...save for the little fact that being a steward meant getting up before the sun.

He sat up, and stretched. The start of another hard-working day. Beside him, silk-clad back turned to him, slept Eowyn, peacefully. Through the moonlight he could see the soft edges of her face. He smiled softy. He leaned over to her, and caressed her cheek, careful not to wake her. In less that a year, he'll be a father. Excitement shown through him as it did in her. He moved a bit closer, and planted a kiss on her cheek, then slowly moving off the bed.

As the sun began to rise, he found himself in the chair of the steward's office. Papers, quills, maps, plans, and books filled his desk. As if there wasn't enough history in this room already. The process of re-building Osgiliath had begun, and it requested nothing but serious attention. Soldiers opinions and thoughts were written on parchments, though his own thoughts were being read over and over again...

Thoughts of fatherhood, of childhood. He was so happy, all the more scared. What was to fear with a new life?

A new life...exactly.

How much would this new life love him? How would it feel to hold a creation...an innocence about to experience everything. To feel joy, love, hate, fear, compassion, and more. Flicking his pen back and forth, he anxiously wondered. Come what may, he would love this baby beyond anything.

He abruptly heard a low voice, coming from the other side... of the door.

He looked up. No one should've been coming in at this time, or up, for the most.

Curiously, he stood up, and walked toward the door. Hand on the knob, he heard it once more...a whisper. Definitely not behind the door.

"Smile", the voice whispered..

He knew that whisper. He knew the voice, memories matching back. He held his breath, and turned around.

It was like he was alive, but not quite. Pale. So pale. Coldness came with him but he didn't look it. Clad in his midnight-blue fur coat, hair evenly parted at the sides, the ghost of Denethor, son of Ecthelion, stood with a welcoming smile.

Immediately, Faramir felt everything and nothing at once. He stood, stationary at the threshold, believing not what he was seeing.

"Father?", he whispered, voice trembling.

Denethor nodded reassuringly. "It is alright, my son. Smile."

He was talking as he did in life, looked as he did...the only diffrence was...

..._he's happy_...

He extended his arms and moved closer. He had only just let go of his father's death.

Without thinking or knowing, Faramir stepped into his father's embrace. He was light, and cold. Tears slipped down his face, and he hugged his father tightly.

He was experiencing an unlocked pain in him. He had only just let go of his father's death...but seeing him here, holding him, was a world of emotion he never felt before.

"You will be a great father, as you are a steward", his voice said. So soft, so light and soothing. He was stroking his hair lightly.

Through tears, Faramir could do nothing but laugh.

They parted, and seeing his son's lit-up face, he nodded.

"That's right. Smile."

And he could do nothing but.

"I am proud of you, Faramir. I am really proud. I love you very much." His eyes had such warmth, such security...so peaceful.

"I don't know what to say", he replied. Indeed, he had no words. This was beyond any words.

"Just smile", he whispered.

He smiled, knowing everything was alright. That their parting words were not of hurt or discomfort any longer, but of love and knowing its alright to be happy. That life goes on...he smiled knowing not only his father--but his mother...and Boromir-- were still with him..and them, too, were smiling.

"Lord Faramir!", a familiar voice called out, this time, literally from the other side. He turned around.

"I"ll be right out", he called back.

Turning back once more, he found that, just like 10 minutes ago, he was again alone.

_I'm really not._

Later that night...

"I know your in there", said Faramir, in an in-progress baby voice, talking to the almost non-existant child. Laying down on the bed, he had Eowyn snuggled on his chest, giggling at him. He softly knocked on her belly. "I'm coming in there, yes I am", he playfully said. This had sent Eowyn into a fit of laughter. He started stroking her stomach, and turned his eyes to her.

"Can you feel anything in there yet?"

"No, silly, this takes time!", she replied, hardly containing her laughter.

He looked at her, and smiled.

"What?" she said, entwining her fingers with his.

"Your going to be a great mother", he whispered.

She smiled back.

"And so are you"

"Oh, I see...we're _both_ going to be great mothers?"

He had set her off again.

"No, Faramir, I mean it", she said, and stopped laughing. She cupped his face in her hands.

"Your going to be the _best_ father there ever was..", she said. "The best."

He smiled, pulled her closer, and he kissed her passionately.

He never thought twice on that comment. He really now knew. This made him smile.

A/N:Reviews, please!!


End file.
